A Estas Alturas
by MeikoAkizuki15
Summary: Un Hombre de 32 años. Una niña-adolescente de casi 14. Empiezan una vida juntos en la casa del mayor,¿Será de verdad un país liberal? Inspirado notablemente en el libro "Lolita" - Vladimir Nabokov
1. Comienzo ¿Autocontrol?

**Disclaimer: **_Estos personajes son míos, asi que me pertenecen. Lamentaría que los nombres coincidan con los/las lectores/as. Si han leido o visto la pelicula "Lolita" De Vladimir Nabokov, y encuentran que hay escenas parecidas, Lo lamento mucho. Quizás hayan parecidas, pero están modificadas. Aunque lo empezé a hacer mucho antes de ver la pelicula o haber leido el libro. Quizás fueron coincidencias. Si tienen reclamos (¡OH! ¡la cabra copiona!, etc etc) pueden expresarse. Quizás empieze un poco obvia la historia, la trama, pero os aseguraré que iré imaginando más. Nunca llegaré a ser como Vladimir, bueno quizás en años, pero hasta ahora soy una escritora principiante. Os pido piedad. __Sin nada más que decir... creo._

_Enjoy it. _

_Especialmente para ; Baboo-chan. Ojala que te guste. _

_Dejen reviews._

_Ok, ya me callo._

Cáp.1 ; Comienzo… ¿y autocontrol?

¿Cómo debo definir esto?

Se trata de autocontrol…pero esto se me está acabando.

Desde que nos fuimos a vivir juntos (lo cual fue una suerte o algo así) ya que su abuela me la dejó a cargo con mucha facilidad (No tenía a nadie más que su abuela…larga historia). A mi pobre niña no la apreciaban del todo en su casa. Así que… la llevé conmigo. Tiene 13, y… la amo. En tres meses cumplirá 14. En estos meses juntos , en mi casa, ambos, solos…(era de mis padres…pero no están aquí en la tierra en este preciso momento) … no se me ha hecho del todo fácil sido mi "novia" hace… creo que 4 meses. Casi 5. Y he corrido mucho peligro por eso. Pero nadie parece preocuparle. Parece este, un país liberal.

Como he dicho, ha sido mi noviesita desde hace tiempo ya. Y aún… no le he querido tomar la inocencia que le queda. ¿Me entienden?. Pero… en no sé que momento , mandaré mi autocontrol a la mismisima mierda.

* * *

-¡Carlos!- Llamó una joven desde la cocina , reteniendo la "o" . –Amor, ya terminé la cena, ¡apurate!-

* * *

¿Cómo la conocí? , Soy profesor. Aún no me han quitado mi título a causa de esto. Como os he dicho, no se dan cuenta de nada, así que renuncié para ir en busca de otro trabajo, de la misma profesión, por supuesto.

Ella, al principio, siempre la veía en clases, pasillos, y todo lo que hacía era muy interesante para mí. Aún me acuerdo cuando empezamos a acercarnos más.

Había veces en que la sentía muy nerviosa. Era tan tierna… En fin, la cosa es que de repente a empezé a sentir cosas, pensé que era por falta de descanso, por que aunque haya estado tan ocupado igual tenía tiempo de mirarla. Y las veces que estaba tan cerca de mí no aguantaba, me sentía como un flan… el aroma de su cabello… su cuerpecito delgado, sus manos delicadas, … era perfecta. Lo es.

Muchas veces intentaba no estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella. Pero en esos momentos tenía ganas de comerla a besos, acariciar su tersa piel blanca…

* * *

El mayor de no más de 35 años, se acercó a la muchacha que estaba de espaldas , que estaba echándole condimentos a la ensalada arduamente, la abrazó por la espalda, envolviendo su abdomen cubierto con el suéter de color blanco invierno con rayas celestes. Se inclinó un poco para dejar su mentón en el hombro derecho de la chica.

-Mmm!- Dijo Carlos, en exclamación de señalar algo exquisito había en la cocina. Quizás era por la cena, quizás por ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta el menú de hoy?- dijo ella melosamente, sin dejar de aliñar la ensalada, pero sintiendo descargas eléctricas a causa de los fuertes y robustos brazos que la rodeaban.

-Si… me encanta, me fascina- dijo él susurrando en su oído. Ella rió . A continuación él la soltó. Iba a disponerse a preguntarle si la ayudaba en algo, pero vió que la mesa estaba lista. No se había dado cuenta de eso. Su objetivo había sido pillarla por sorpresa abrazandola por detrás.

-Veo que ya no necesitas ayuda, está todo listo – dijo como con sorpresa.

-Sólo me faltaba esto. – Y señaló el cuenco con una planta verde . O lechuga , como quieran (n/a;Jeh!)

Mientras cenaban, hablaban de todo un poco. De repente se hizo un silencio y la pequeña (n/a; mmh…ni tanto) dejó de comer, mientras que se preparaba para lo siguiente:

-Amor… bueno.. – estaba empezando a sonrojarse.

-¿Mhh?-Mientras se disponía a tomar un sorbo de su gaseosa.

-Me pregunto… no es el momento, pero… ¿Cuándo…tendremos relaciones?

Y él se maldijo por haber estado tomando justo, la gaseosa. Sintió que iba a salpicarla toda de su boca, y por tragarla rapidamente para no tener que aguantarse, falló estrepitosamente por lo que se atoró. Luego empezó a toser. Vió que la muchacha se paró de su asiento para acudir a él, tenía cara de preocupada. Paró justo de toser, por lo que ella se volvió a sentar. Ella estaba colorada aún mas que su cabello. Dejó ambas manos entre las piernas, y agachó la cabeza. Se sentía tan avergonzada.

-Ehmm….yo…-La pregunta había caído como una gran sorpresa para él, no sabía que contestar. Aunque en realidad sí, pero no sabía con qué palabras.

Y la chica aún seguía con la cabeza agachada. Y toda encogida.

-Lissie… yo… no sé, digo, no sé como explicarlo- Se ponía cada vez más nervioso, se suponía que no debería estar así. – Creo que…aún no es tiempo.

Ella se enderezó, lo fulminó con cara de enojo, mezclada con ira. Se había ofendido.

-Por que aún soy muy… joven, ¿verdad?.-Dijo la muchacha pelirroja. Con enojo.

Él abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, y ella lo tomó como un sí.

-Apúrate que tu comida se enfría.-Dijo con enojo, luego de unos segundos, y se dispuso a comer.

Nadie dijo nada. Dado terminada la cena, ella le sacó el plato bruscamente, y se puso a lavar las vasijas. Él pensó que seria lo mejor guardar el resto y salir de allí.

Una hora después más o menos, él leía un libro sentado en el living de la casa, alumbrado solamente por una lámpara que estaba en la mesita junto al sofá. No había mucha luz. Se dió cuenta de una presencia. Se acomodó mejor los lentes para leer.

De pronto, verla ahí apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, con esa pijamas que traía puesta… encendió cada uno, mejor dicho, todos sus sentidos. Con ese pijamas no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Estaban compuestos por pequeños shorts rosado de tela razo, junto con una polera de tirantes. Podía ver perfectamente la silueta de su cuerpo adolescente. Se aclaró la garganta. Y quería aferrarse a algo para no salir corriendo a dar contra ella.

Ella se acercó hacía él. Tenía el pelo un poco alborotado, dándole un toque más sensual, desde él punto de vista de él.

Cuando se paró en frente de él , no pudo contener una juguetona risa. Pues veía el efecto que provocaba en él. Su cara era un poema.

Carlos sentía que debía salir corriendo para ponerle la bata más horrible y enorme que pueda colocarle. Pero quería hacer todo lo contrario en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía aguantar tanta…belleza?

Y sentía no poder a más cuando ella de inclinaba y ponía ambas piernas en los costados de las caderas de el mayor, sentándose sobre él. Y él aún con el semblante entre serio y sorprendido, la tomó por las caderas, casi atrayéndola más hacia él. Liss posó sus brazos encima de los hombros de Carlos, atrapándolo aún más.

Él no podía creer esto. Nunca ella había actuado tan… _Sensual…_

Ella se acercó su rostro y lo empezó a besar. Él cogió el beso con hambre. Y pensaba mil y un cosas a la vez, como ; ¿Que hacía pequeña adolescente para hacerlo sentir tan…así? Ya no se imaginaba sin ella. , y también ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?, ¿Perderé la cordura aquí mismo?¿Esta noche?. Y sintió que una lengua se colaba entre la boca del mayor.

Después de minutos, segundos, años, meses, de haber durado aquel beso, ella separó sus labios de los de él, para respirar. Respiraba agitadamente debido a la falta de aire, cosa que el adulto, este gesto de ella, de subir y bajar levente sus pechos, no le estaba haciendo la noche muy fácil. Y se desquitó mordisqueando su cuello, besándolo, dio un par de pequeñas lamidas . Ella gemía levemente, pero él aún pudo notarlo. Necesitaba más. Acariciaba su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas sobre la tela. Ella se sentía fallecer con besos y caricias por parte de él. Y acto seguido, éstos segaron dolorosamente.

-Amor…- dijo él en casi susurro, ya empezaba a subirle la temperatura. –Creo que deberías irte a … dormir.- Dijo con resignación y con voz de suplica. Aún en susurro.

Ella se acercó a su oído izquierdo, aprisionando el cuerpo del mayor con el suyo.

-¿Quieres irte… conmigo? – Y él sentía que en ese mismo momento la pijamas de la menor iba a quedar hecha añicos.

Pero Aún le quedaba lo que más odiaba de si mismo. Autocontrol. Y la apartó suavemente, la besó fugazmente, y se levantó del sillón con ella. Ella entendió enseguida que eso significó un No. Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado , y se fue directo a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Carlos se dejó caer sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados, un poco frustrado, pero decidió esperar un rato, antes de dirigirse a su habitación , que por cierto quedaba al lado de la otra habitación, por que si no, se colaría por la equivocada,

Y no se dio cuenta, pero cayó dormido ahí mismo, soñando hermosos sueños. Para los demás, nada ,pero nada, inocente.

Se despertó con la molestia de los rayos del sol. Y tenía una manta ensima. ¿A que hora vino a verme? Y la lampara estaba apagada.

-Te has quedado dormido aquí. – Y a continuación entró en su vista la pelirroja con el cabello húmedo y ondulado (que por cierto lo tenía unos 12 cm debajo de los hombros), con una blusa blanca y unos jeans, con una taza de café y una de Té con leche. Le tendió el café al mayor mientras bostezaba perezosamente.

-Gracias- y le dió un sorbo.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿No que te habías parado para irte a tu habitación también? – le preguntaba ella desde el sofá de esos individuales en frente de él, mientras el cabello se le iluminada debido a que las persianas de las ventanas-puertas (ustedes saben, de esas que se deslizan y que van directo al patio trasero) estaban abiertas.

- Mh, si, pero no sé, no me acuerdo, me volví a sentar creo.- y volvió a tomar otro trago de café.

Ella le sonrió mientras acercaba la taza a su boca , y tomaba té con leche. Y decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- Le sonrió ansiosa como una niña pequeña.

-No sé, mi niña- le dijo con ternura, por el acto que ella hizo por lo de la pregunta, y su cara .

-¿Podemos… ir al centro comercial?- le dijo ella ansiosa por esperar su respuesta.

-Mh… no sé, creo que me dejarás en banca rota y viviremos en la calle pidiendo dinero . – y vió como ella reía, mientras dejaba su taza ensima de la mesa de centro de madera.

-¡Yaaa! ¡Dime que si! ¿si?- Ella hizo pucheros ya sentada al lado de el.

-mmh… no sé, lo voy a pensar. Aver, aver, ¿Qué quieres comprar?- se acomodó mejor para quedar en frente de ella, aunque medio doblado. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus propias piernas, asi que se acercó a el apoyando sus brazos en el espacio de sillon que quedaba entre ellos y se acercó a su oído, en un movimiento felino;

-Quiero que me ayudes a comprar lencería.- le susurró juguetonamente. Y se volvió a su rostro para verlo con cara de un estúpido soñador, que no le ganaría nadie.

-Ehm… - y él se rió, agachando la cebeza haciendo el gesto, ¡Ay dios!, y ella se reía.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- y ella se mordió el labio sonriendo y levantando una ceja y con el ceño medio fruncido asi como media afligida, pero con cara de ¿Tal…vez?

-Te llevaré , está bien- no quizo responder si la quería ayudar, en realidad quería, mucho más que eso, pero en vez de eso, le dijo que solamente la llevaría. Aunque sabía que tenía que llevar dinero suficiente.

-¡Woo hoo!- Ella se paró de un salto, - ¿Entonces, que quieres de almuerzo? Puedo hacerte algo especial si quieres, he aprendido nuevas recetas – dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente.

-Lo que quieras mi niña, me conformo hasta solo con estar contigo. – ella le miró con cara de "Ayy, que tierno" y le sonrió de medio lado, y le dijo;

-Pronto no te vas a conformar solo con eso. – Lo pilló con sorpresa lo que acababa de decir, y ella se dirigió enseguida hacia la cocina.

Y pensó que tal vez estaba así por la conversación de ayer . "_Por que aún soy muy… joven, ¿verdad?" _Quizás por eso estaba tan "atrevida" , quiere demostrarle de que no es una niña aún.

Había transcurrido el tiempo, almorzaron, una que otra risa, una que otra conversación.

* * *

Luego de unas dos horas y tanto, se dispusieron para salir rumbo al centro comercial.

Mientras tanto iban en el auto , la pelirroja se acercó a él y le preguntó

-¿No tienes algo de miedo?- y el adulto no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Ah?- y la miró con cara de duda. Mucha duda.

-Pues… vamos a un centro comercial, ¿No?, pues ha mucha gente, a la cual tu o yo podemos conocer… que hayan sido de la escuela… o no sé…-

-Ahh… entiendo, entiendo. Si lo había pensado…- ahora que lo pensaba, ella tenía mucha, pero mucha razón. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Habían veces que el era más pequeño que ella, en algunas cosas.

-¡Cómo no lo habías tomado en cuenta! ¡Ni siquiera lo habías pensado!- Dijo casi gritandole con una chillona voz.

-No , no, por supuesto que lo había pensado , pero no… no se me ocurrio como, ni que excusa poner si se llega a acercar o saludarme alguna persona…

-¿Pero toda la gente sabe que eres soltero, o muchos no conocen cosas de ti?

-Bueno, hay gente que sabe que soy soltero y todo…-Y fue cortado por la pelirroja

-Dios… bueno, según la gente que se te acerque , tendrás que decir que soy tu hija, y punto, si no… bueno, ahí veremos lo que se nos ocurre… espero que tengas dotes de actor.

Y él esbozó una sonrisa.

Llegaron al centro comercial, y lo primero que ella tenía en mente, era la tienda de lencería, pero en un local de más arriba había alguien apoyado en el marco de la puerta que le agitaba la mano en forma de saludo.

-Ya vuelvo. – y sin más se alejó de él, y el decidió mirar una tienda de caza que había cerca de él.

* * *

-¡Pero tanto tiempo!¿que te habías hecho tu? – Era una voz masculina de alrededor de unos 17 y casi 18 años de edad.

-Ehm… ¡sólo he estado de vacaciones!- Dijo con una sonrisa Lissie, la joven pelirroja, la novia de Carlos.

-Mmh… ¡Pero para mí ha sido harto tiempo!- Dijo el joven haciendo pucheros.

-Si, lo sé, hace tiempo que no venía a visitarte, ¿Cómo van las ventas Joaquín?-

-Bien, excelente. Nada más que necesitamos una vendedora. – Dijo con tono picarón, insinuando que la necesitaba a ella, que era perfecta para el puesto de trabajo.

-Mmh… ¿Quieres que YO trabaje aquí? – Dijo ella señalándose a sí misma, y más cuando pronunció el "YO"

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué mal haría un poco de dinerito para estas vacaciones?-

-Mhh…-

Y pensó en su casa con Carlos. Ella se prometió que si se le aparecía alguna oferta de trabajo, la aceptaría. Por que no le gustaba mucha la idea de ser mantenida por él.

Ella también quería aportar y tener su propio dinero.

Lo había conversado con él hace ya algún tiempo, pero éste le dijo que aún era "joven" , y que no se preocupara de eso ahora. ¿Y sus estudios?, ella quería, definitivamente, ganar dinero para ella, y para ayudar.

-Creo que sí, ¿Cuánto estarían ganando por mes?.- Dijo, pero no sin antes de haberlo pensado un momento.

* * *

-¿Cuánto cuesta este? – dijo alzando una caña de pescar , preciosa, que ya se estaba imaginando tirarla y pescar un grandísimo pez , y ser entrevistado por muchos diarios por haber capturado el pez más grande del mundo.

-300 dólares, señor. – Le dijo con esperanzas de que la iba a comprar.

-Ehm… bueno- dijo con desilusión. Quizás la prensa nunca iría a su casa a entrevistarlo.

Dejó la caña de pescar en su lugar, el vendedor pensó "al final, nadie comprará esa caña quizás… la gente últimamente está tan pobre."

-Hasta luego. – Dijo Carlos.

-Hasta pronto, vuelva pronto.- Dijo el con una amable sonrisa.

Y recordó la tienda a duras penas, a la cual su querida "Lissie" había entrado. La pudo localizar al fin, y se dirigío hacia a ella.

* * *

-Bueno, ya tengo que marcharme, vendré en unos días más- y se cercó al joven para darle un beso en la mejila de despedida.

-Ok, cuando quieras- y se acercó a ella para que pudiera darle su beso. Y la tomó por la cintura.

Cuando ella se volvió a su lugar después de darle el beso en la mejilla, Joaquín aún tenía sus manos en sus caderas, y ella soltó una risita nerviosa y de incomodidad, indicando las manos de éste , que quedaron hubicadas en el mismo sitio donde había decidido dejarlas.

-Ejem, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. – Y resonó desde el marco de la puerta, una voz irritada , sarcástica y muy furiosa.

* * *

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap. _

_Este... viernes. _


	2. Celos Descolocación ¡¿Visitas!

**Segundo Cap; Celos, desesperación. ¡¿Visitas?!**

_Aqui vamos ... :3_

* * *

-Ehm…- Y ella se ruborizó más que su cabello, y el muchacho la soltó, pero ni siquiera estaba nervioso, ni asustado.

Carlos, en cambio, estaba fulminando al muchacho con la mirada. Podría haberle hecho miles de agujeros en su cabeza, si sus ojos lanzaran rayos X o algo parecido.

-Buenas tardes caballero,¿En que puedo servirle?- dijo él después de varios segundos.

-Quiero llevarme a mi…-

-Joaquín , el es… mi padre. – Se le adelantó ella, aunque sabía ella que él no haría ninguna estupidez, pero, con tanta furia desmedida que su rostro reflejaba, temía que hiciera algo que estuviera fuera de la línea de límites.

"_El es… mi padre"_ y a él le dolió mucho más que a ella.

-Mucho gusto señor.- Inclinó la cabeza rápidamente asi como un gesto cortéz.

Y Carlos sólo levantó la cabeza asi como gesto de saludo desafiante.

-Me temo que necesito llevarmela, el tiempo corre. Nos vamos- Ni siquiera fue pregunta, y ella le dijo un "Chao" despacito, junto con un gesto de mano, y se fue detrás de el mayor.

-¡¿Y a ti que diablos te pasa?!- le dijo ella tratando de subir la voz, pero como en susurro.

-Querrás decir ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo?- le respondió con el mismo tono susurrante, pero más frio, sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

-Qué se yo… - y bufó. – Me quiero ir, nos vamos. – y tal como lo hizo él hace un momento, no fue pregunta, si no una orden.

Y en todo él camino, ninguno se dirigió la palabra.

-Estúpido. – Bufó ella cuando entraban a la casa. Y él no hizo ningún comentario. Sin embargo si la había escuchado.

-¿Me escuchaste?- le dijo ella aún enfadada.

Y sin más, éste la arrinconó contra la pared, bruscamente.

Él tenía ambos antebrazos apoyados sobre la pared blanco invierno, dejándola atrapada, estaba un poco inclinado para mirarla mejor desde arriba, ya que éste era más alto que la menor, y sus rostros quedaban a varios centímetros , pero lo suficiente para que se sintieran los cálidos alientos mezclados ensima de sus rostros. Y él respiraba dificultosamente debido a su cólera y… desesperación, celos.

Ella estaba asustada. Éste relajó un poco sus facciones, y ella pudo divisar que pronto se formaba un rostro afligido. Bajó un brazo, y posó su dedo índice sobre el labio inferior de la pequeña. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

-no quiero perderte…- dijo él en susurro. Y bajó un poco su dedo. Y los labios de Lissie se entreabrían por el hecho de que haya movido su dedo. Y Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y tragó saliva. Bajó la otra mano y la posó en su cadera, atrayéndola hacia él. Retiró su dedo sobre los labios de la muchacha, y la posó en la parte baja de la espalda, sin llegar a su trasero, y la atrajo más aún hacia él. Ella se aferró de su cuello.

-Eres mía- le susurró en su oído, y su voz estaba consumida por el deceo y el miedo.

-Aún no.- le afirmó ella.

-¿Por qué?- susurró él, mientras la apretaba más contra sí, como reclamando o diciendole al mundo que ella era de su propiedad.

-Todavía no soy tuya oficialmente.- Mientras decía esto, estaba muy apegada al oído de el mayor. Y la besó. Con furia, con descontrolación, mientras la dirigía hacia el sofá.

La tendió debajo suyo, sin dejar de besarla. Y Ella aún aferrada a su cuello, desordenando su cabello detrás , en la nuca. Las lenguas se entremezclaban , y producia más calor en el ambiente.

Carlos la acariciaba casi por todas partes, pero menos en sus partes íntimas. Ella quería más. Y dejaron de besarse a causa del oxigeno. Estaban muy agitados. Y ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, al cual lo descolocó. Sus sonrisas eran su mayor debilidad. Aunque todo de ella era su mayor debilidad. Él le acarició la mejilla , y decidió no continuar más allá. Después de minutos contemplandose el uno al otro, Carlos se incorporó mejor en el sillon, quedando sentado. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero se abalanzó contra él para abrazarlo.

Y ahí estuvieron mucho rato mirando el hermoso crepúsculo que se podía ver con mucha claridad desde las puertas-Ventanas, mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

Ella cayó dormida.

La tomó en brazos, (era muy liviana) y la llevó a su cuarto. La dejó encima de la cama, sacó una manta, y la tapó, y decidió darse una ducha y preparar la cena.

* * *

-¡_Riiiiing!_

-¡¿_Pero que mier…?!_

-_¡Riiiing!_

_-¿Quién a esta hora? Diablos, dejaré de pensar y me levantaré a contestar. _

Y Carlos se levantó perezoso a contestar el teléfono, rascandose la nuca y bostezando al mismo tiempo.

_

* * *

__-¿Día domingo a las 7.30 de la mañana? Nadia nunca llama... –_

Una pelirroja abría los ojos, debido al ruido de una incesante "ring" que resonaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su puerta estaba cerrada, pero aún podía sentirlo fuerte y claro. Se levantó un poco molesta, ya que sabía que no iba a poder seguir durmiendo. Abrió las persianas dejando que el sol se colara por las ventanas, haciendo que la habitación se inunde de un amigable sol de mañana de día domingo_. _

Se sentó en los pies de su cama, mirandose al espejo. Seguramente Carlos estaría allí afuera contestando el telefono. Por lo que tomó el cepillo , y los pasó delicadamente por sus cabellos

* * *

Una figura delgada con shorts cortos de razo, y camisetita de tirantes, apareció por el marco de la puerta

-¿Quién era a estas horas? Nadie nunca llama... es extraño. – Preguntó ella al tiempo a que se acercaba a Carlos.

-Mmh... tenemos un problema. – dijo el abrazandola

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – ella se preocupó .

-Esto... me llamó mi primo, de Londres, y... quiere venir a pasar sus... vacaciones aquí en Nueva York... acá en la casa. – No sabía como le haria para esconder, o mentir sobre quien era ella.

Pero Lissie abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos y la boca.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- y se soltó de él. -¿PERO CÓMO? ¿YA LE HAS DICHO QUE SI?- en estas situaciones, no se podia más que gritar o estar histerica /histerico.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Qué más iba a decirle? No se le puede decir que no, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y yo? ¿Dónde diablos me meto yo?,¿ en mi habitación durante un mes o todo el tiempo en que se quede tu primito ese? – estaba consternada.

-No, no…- quería calmarla, ya que tenía un plan.

-¿Y cuando estaría llegando?- puso sus brazos en posición de jarrón.

-Eh… esta tarde, a las 8.00 pm, tengo que ir a recogerlo. – Sabía que ahora vendría el…

-¡¿QUE?! – Y los ojos estaban que se le salian de las orbitas. Pasaron segundos, esperando respuesta que no pudo obtener, y su ira se esfumaron con los segundos.

Lissie se sentaba en el sofá mientras sus ojos lo miraban, estaba triste ¿Qué situaciones iba a pasar?

-Amor…- Se sentó al tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras. – No vas a separarte de mí, ¿De acuerdo?- y le tomaba el mentón y observó sus ojos que irradiaban infinita tristeza.

-¿Pero y que…?

-Sh… ya tengo un plan, no podrás jugar a ser mi hija, ya que a mi primo, la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace dos años… y una niña no puede tener 14 en dos años- y esbozó una sonrisa. Ella sonrió un poco también.

-Asi que… esto es lo que haremos…-

_Parece que este quedó corto... xD bueno... nos vemos :3_


	3. Una nueva Visita ¿Que pasará esta noche

**Cap 3; Una nueva visita en casa. ¿Que nos espera esta noche?**

John Clarkskey caminaba elegantemente por los anchos pasillos del aeropuerto de Nueva York , con una tela que le colgaba del brazo derecho, y con un bolso de viaje en el otro. Llevaba un traje gris, en conjunto de la corbata del mismo color. El cabello café claro, desordenado, pero le daba un toque más atractivo. Iba llegando a la sala donde estaría su demás equipaje, y luego encontrar a su primo, quien le brindaría hospedaje en la ex-casa de sus tíos, ahora perteneciente a su más querido primo.

Un hombre de edad mediana, pelinegro, le agitaba alegremente la mano al otro lado del cristal,indicando que él estaba ahí.

-¡Eh Chaval! ¡Tanto tiempo!- John abrazó a su primo dándole palmadas en su ancho hombro.

-Si, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te ayudo?- contestó Carlos.

-No te preocupes…-se acomodó mejor el bolso de mano para acarrear mejor la maleta- estoy bien, ¿Qué se acontece?-

-Uf… muchas cosas, entre ellas una hijastra- dijo él en tono como hastiado

-¡No te puedo creer! , ¿O sea que pasó hombre?¿Te dejaron el chaval pequeño o estás con la madre aún?- lo miraba con lástima , pero a la vez reía. Parecía burlarse, aunque no era así.

-No… lo que pasa es que… la madre, mi ex-novia … murio. – Y bajó el rostro.

-Oh… lo siento mucho… ¿pero hace cuanto?-

-Unos meses después de que te fuiste. Yo estaba saliendo con ella, y tenía una hija de 13, y bueno… ya me he recuperado, pero igual… queda ese vacio…- Que buen papel hacía de actor. Merecía un oscar.

-Ahh … ya veo, o sea que ahora su hija… ¿está viviendo contigo?- le señaló con el dedo.

-Si. – y miró hacia el exterior cuando ya se asomaron por las puertas de salida. Podía divisar claramente su automóvil, con su querida Liss dentro de él.

-Ya veo…-

-Está en el coche- señaló el con las llaves en mano.

-¡Ah ok!.

Carlos abrió la maletera, y acomodó la maleta de John, y juntos subieron al automóvil. John se sentó de copiloto.

-Hola, encantado de conocerla, señorita- Dijo él sonriente doblandose hacia atrás, para verla mejor. Ella traía un vestido de una pieza, rojo, de tirantes que le caían por los hombros, y se le podían ver claramente las rodillas. Llevaba trenzas, y un sombrerito delicado, con una elegante y pequeña flor. Traía un fino brillo sobre los labios, dandole un tono más rojizo. Parecía una niñita de porcelana, o aquellas niñitas modelos de revistas de ropas de primavera.

-Encantada igualmente, Soy Lissie Thompson.- Dijo ella sonriendole.

Embobado ante esta pequeña belleza, le respondió cortésmente;

-_My lady_, John Clarkskey- Y tomaba de su mano para depositarle ahí un pequeño beso.

Ella rió

-Okey okay, cuidadito primo, ella es mi hija igualmente. – dijo él entre bromeando.

-Yaa primito, ¿se nos pone celoso verdad?- y le guiñó un ojo a ella, y esta le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Fueron todo el camino hablando, Primos reian y conversaban alegremente, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente, por si él hablaba algo sobre ella. No vaya a ser cosa que algún dia él le pregunte algo, y Carlos haya dicho otra cosa, mientras que ella mentía otra.

Asi que debía estar atenta.

* * *

-Ayudame Lissie por favor, llevale esto a John- le entregó a la muchacha el negro y largo abrigo de John. Carlos le pasó las llaves para que fuera a abrir, mientras sacaba la maleta. John Siguió a la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿No será mucha la carga que lleva, _My Lady_?- le bromeó con una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Si, me estoy cansando demaciado, _Sir John._- dijo ella fingiendo con un acento inglés, e imitando a una antigua reina, o _Lady_, de aquellas epocas.

-¡Oh pobrecilla!¿Lo llevo yo?- dijo él teniendole el brazo para que le entrege su abrigo.

-No , gracias- y ella sonrió y se tomó de su brazo en vez de entregarle su abrigo.

Llegaron a la puerta y ella la abrió.

John dejó sus cosas en el sofá, y Lissie fue a su habitación a soltarse sus trenzas y dejar ahí su sombrero. Volvió con el cabello suelto, un poco ondulado producto las trenzas. Se veía mucho mayor y sensual.

-Carlos ¿Podemos ordenar Sushi, no crees?- preguntó ella sentandose de piernas cruzadas sosteniendo, y leyendo al mismo tiempo la guía telefonica.

-¡Excelente idea, _My Lady_!¡Me encanta el sushi!- dijo John energéticamente.

-Mmh… como sea, a mi no me gusta , pero bueno, democracia… esto es democracia- dijo en tono resignado

John y Liss Rieron.

Después de unos minutos de haber pedido el sushi, y de que John le preguntara un par de cosas e intercambiar risitas con Liss, Carlos habló por fin, después de unos minutos, a causa de estar ocupado en otras cosas.

-Dime, ¿Quién es el afortunado _My lady?_- dijo él inclinandose en el sillon con sonrisa picarona.

-Nadie. John , vamos a buscar el Sushi- dijo Carlos, interrumpiendo una importante conversación.

-¡huh! Traeme aspirinas y un antigripal , por favor Carlos, me estoy sintiendo un tanto mal.- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza con cara de suplica. Estaba muy comodamente sentada con ambas piernas ensima del sofá , cruzadas, con los pies debajo de sus muslos.

-Ok. Prepara la mesa , por favor. – dijo el pelinegro de camisa azul con un chaleco de rombos encima que combinaban con la camisa.

Y John salió tras Carlos, sin decirle adios a su _Lady. _

* * *

-Acuerdate de las aspirinas de Liss- recordó John una vez que recogieron el encargo de Sushi.

-Siiii, lo sé, no me había olvidado.- dijo él doblando por una esquina, por lo que ambos pudieron ver un letrero de color plateado que indicaba que en ese lugar, había una farmacia.

Finalmente ambos se bajaron del vehículo, y entraron a la farmacia. Pasaron por los pasillos, llegando al mostrador.

-Buenas noches, Me da unas aspirinas y un antigripal por favor.- dijo Carlos amablemente.

-Enseguida señor. – dijo la robusta farmacéutica del lugar.

Mientras la Farmacéutica iba por ambas cosas, arriba del mostrador había una repisa con preservativos de toda clase.

Carlos pasó su mirada por cada uno de ellos, con cierto interés, pero quería disimular, aunque ni siquiera pudo , ya que…

-¿No sabes cual llevar? – Preguntó John con seriedad, que seguramente Liss no hubiera parado de reir en meses.

-Eh… yo, no… sé- dijo o trató de decir él. Era un adulto, e igualmente habían cosas que le ponían en incomodas situaciones.

-Mmh… no sé, yo te recomiendo…-

-No, gracias. – dijo cortando a John.

-¡Pero Hombre! , ¿Qué pasa?, ¿somos primos, no?, aver aver…¿Quién es esa nueva?. Vaya que te repusiste pronto. – dijo él con picardía y plantandole un suave empujon con el puño cerrado, dandole en el brazo.

-¡Hey!, que seas mi primo no te tengo que contar todas mis intimidades.- dijo él, con tranquilidad.

-Ok , ok… pero nunca está demás llevarse un paquetito,¿verdad?- le movió las cejas aún con picardía.

No creía en lo que iba a hacer, pero miró todas las variedades que el estante le ofrecía, y finalmente escogió una cajita.

Llegó finalmente la Farmacéutica, y miró la cajita, y los observó a ambos, rápidamente.

Y ambos supieron que la señora pensaba que ambos tenían el paraguas dado vuelta.

-Son 9.76 dólares.- dijo con un extraña voz la farmacéutica.

-Primo… ¿76 centavos?- dijo carlos mientras revisaba sus bolsillos, encontrando justo 9 dolares.

-Ajá- afirmó John , sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo de su abrigo.

Se despidieron de la robusta señora, que aún los miraba con rareza, y así salieron , abordando el vehículo.

Camino a casa, Carlos pensaba.

Obviamente, un día de estos no iba a aguantar, y la iba a ser suya en un arrebato.

Y más, que ahora pensaba dormir con ella. Aunque igual consideraba dormir en el sofá. Ya que su primo John , lo dejaría durmiendo en su habitación. A él no se le hacia problema, pero lo que más deseaba con toda su alma, era dormir con su preciada niña. Y más encima, justo ahora, que su primo estaba metido en su casa.

Llegaron a la casa, y en cuanto entraron, encontraron la mesa preparada , con platos cuadrados, tipicos de revistas, de color blanco con negro, y pequeños posillos, seguramente para la salsa de soya, y vasos para bebidas.

Y de la cocina de asomó una figura delgada, pero bien formada, debajo de un vestido corto , de dos dedos encima de las rodillas, de color rojo con negro, y su cabello rojo suelto, con un toque de lapiz labial rojo. Pero suave. Calzaba unas bajas ballerinas negras. En sus manos sostenía la bebida.

Ambos quedaron un poco estupefactos con la visión. Siempre se veía tan hermosa, sensual, pero delicada, y hasta con ese infaltable toque de inocencia.

-¡Ya tengo todo listo!- sonrió ella,- ¡Traigan eso rapido, que me suena el estomago!- y puso una cara afligida, haciendo protesta.

Carlos le pasó la bolsa con las cosas a John, pero antes, extrajo de la bolsa de la farmacia, la cajita de los 8 preservativos que este contenia.

Y Carlos sigilosamente se dirigió a su habitación. A esconderlos. O Guardarlos, o como sea.

Cuando ya volvió estaba todo casi listo. El se les unió para ayudarles, y pronto ya estaban sentados en la mesa, separando los palillos, y posicionarlos para empezar a comer.

-John, ¿quieres un poco de vino?- le ofreció ella dejando sus palillos en el borde del plato, preparandose para ponerse de pie.

-Mmh… está bien _My lady,_ no creo que venga mal solo un poco.- dijo él dudando un poco.

-¿Carlos?- dijo ella preguntando, refiriendose a si quería vino.

-¿Mmh?- dijo él volviendo en sí, ya que pensaba otras cosas. Tenía la mente en otro lugar.

-Si quieres vino. – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en posición de jarra.

-¡Ah! Esta bien, claro, gracias- dijo como despistado, casi sin saber que le estaban ofreciendo.

Una cabellera un tanto ondeada se alejó de la mesa, en dirección al refrigerador. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se dispuso a pensar; ¿Dónde dormiría Carlos? ¿Con ella?. Ella pensó que quizás era buena idea, pero no sabía si él iba a aceptar. Se fue decidida, con la botella de vino en mano, y un destapador. Ambos adultos discutían sobre el alza del dólar.

-Bien caballeros, ya que yo no tomo ni nada por el estilo, me retiro a mi habitación a dormir. – dijo ella parada al lado de Carlos.- John…- se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla- Mucho gusto , un placer conocerte y tenerte de visita en la casa.- Y le decicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Liss, un gusto igual- dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza, y sonriendo.

-Carlos…¿Vas a dormir en mi habitación?- preguntó ella con toda inocencia. Él trató de mantener la calma. Fue para él una mayúscula indirecta que le lanzó la muchacha.

-Pero te va a incomodar ¿Verdad?- dijo él.

-No, para nada. Aunque yo creo que cuando ya vayas a dormir, yo estaré dormida. No creo que me despiertes, tengo el sueño pesado.- Aseguró, o quizás no.

-Ok… en todo caso es mejor que el sofá.- dijo él dudando si estaría correcto.

-Además sabes que no estarás apretado, ya que me he quedado con la cama de dos plazas.-

-Ok- dijo él, volviendo a su copa, pensando en lo que podría pasar esa noche.

-Buenas noches- y les sonrió a ambos, y desapareció por el marco de la puerta.

* * *

_Hola Queridas/os Lectoras. _

_He demorado un poco, ya que ... pues se me había olvidado esto. Muchas gracias por recordarme, niña de los minis mcr... (lo siento, no me acuerdo de tu nombre...) Pues aqui les he traido el 3 capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchos cariños, _

_Meiko. _


End file.
